Rescue Me
by nightviolets
Summary: Ciel wants to be close to Sebastian. But he doesn't know what that means. Ciel struggles with how he truly feels, so he thinks up a plan to test his odd new emotions. His decisions will lead either to happiness or loneliness, one wrong choice could be disastrous. **alternate timeline, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." -Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

"Sebastian?" The boy sat on his bed looking up at his butler.

"Yes, my young lord?" The demon continued to untie his shoelaces.

"What, um….what would happen if a human broke their contract with a demon?" Ciel asked tentatively.

Sebastian ceased unbuttoning his master's shirt and looked at him curiously. With his usual even tone, Sebastian replied, "When a Faustian contract is formed, the human has complete control over the demon. It must obey every order given by his master. Every contract is roughly based on the human asking the demon to carry out some sort of task. When the task is completed—and the contract is terminated—the demon possesses ownership of his soul." Sebastian smiled as he continued, the faint glimmer of hunger flashing across his eyes. "Once the contract is formed, the human cannot simply change his mind and reacquire his soul. If he tells the demon that he no longer wishes for the contract to continue, it is terminated. As I stated before, termination of the contract results in the demon's ownership of the soul." Ciel shivered at Sebastian's now blood-red eyes. "You see, my young lord, there is no way out of a Faustian contract."

He finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and lifted him into his pajamas. "Would a demon starve without being summoned for a contract?" Ciel struggled to maintain his apathetic tone.

Sebastian chuckled quietly. "Demons do not need Faustian contracts to take souls. Many consume them whenever they please, never entering a contract." The demon noticed his master's failed attempt of concealing fear. He spoke now with a slightly amused but gentle tone, "Master, you need not fear my intentions. I am bound to your service by the symbol on my hand and your eye. I cannot consume your soul until the contract's end."

"I'm not afraid. I was merely curious." Sebastian might not be able to lie, but he certainly could.

The demon looked at his master, obviously expecting another question. His omnipotent nature often unsettled him. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?" Sebastian replied without emotion.

Ciel took a breath. "Have you ever taken a soul without a contract?"

The butler's expression was unreadable. "Nearly all Faustian contracts involve long term servitude. Demons hunger for souls, becoming ravenous if too much time passes between feedings. Making frequent deals with humans—leaving them famished—can trigger what could be described as a frenzy." Ciel flinched at the thought. "You must keep in mind that demons are cruel and greedy monsters that exist solely to satisfy their desires, regardless of the aftermath and pain they may cause." Sebastian paused to give Ciel time to process everything he said. After a few moments he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No." Ciel moved to avoid his butler's eyes. "That will be all for tonight. Now leave me to sleep."

"As you wish, my young lord." Sebastian bowed, quietly closed the door, and left the room.

Ciel lay on his back, lost in thought. _I don't know if I even want this anymore. Sebastian is the only person I ever want to be around—and he's not even a person! _The young earl threw his hands to his face. _I knew how my life would end from the moment our contract was made. Am I second-guessing myself? _Ciel dropped his left hand, leaving the other gently touching his eye patch. _I just want to be near him._

Ciel willed his mind to slow down. _There's no need to think about this now. We still have a long road ahead of us. One we will travel together. _With that thought to soothe him, he closed his left eye and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Ciel contemplated asking his butler a question regarding last night's conversation: _If demons can consume souls without making a contract, what's the point? Why would they go to the trouble of being enslaved by their…meal? And what compelled Sebastian to choose __**him**__? _After a few more minutes of consideration Ciel decided to leave it alone. He interrogated Sebastian enough.

The man of his thoughts entered the dining room to take his plate. Ciel observed his butler just a little longer than usual. Sebastian turned to him, noticing his behavior. _How does he detect such tiny changes?_

"Is there something troubling you, master?"

Ciel thought of what he wanted to say: _Why yes, yes there is. I have feelings I can't fathom and have no idea what the __**hell **__to do with them. I want to be around you all the time and not just as a servant and protector. Also, I'm quite fond of you and I'm almost certain that it's a bit odd to care for a demon. Besides that, I'm feeling marvelous, thank you very much. _He decided to shorten the answer a bit. "Just lost in my thoughts." _…of you._

"Would you like to hear your schedule for today?" Sebastian asked. The shine from his hair briefly distracted the boy.

Ciel sometimes forgot that Sebastian is a demon; he looks like a perfectly normal butler. Sure, he's strikingly handsome with gorgeous raven-colored hair, cheekbones God himself is likely envious of, and a smooth deep voice that sends males and females alike melting to the ground—but besides that, just a regular servant. Subtracting his ability to do anything and everything with the grace and beauty of an angel before you could finish calling for him, he was just an efficient and obedient butler.

"Yes, I want to start working immediately." Ciel hid his blushing cheeks by looking away from Sebastian and toward the windows.

He smiled at his master's characteristic ambition. "You have a meeting with an important client at noon, violin instruction at 3:00, and ballroom dancing lesson at 4:30."

The earl pondered each activity before replying. After sipping his tea and pausing a moment he glanced up at his butler. "I'd like to discuss this client and his motives before he arrives. Gather any helpful information you can find." Sebastian nodded in obedience and awaited his reaction to the educational activities. "I'm aware of the violin lesson, but why must I endure the dance lessons?" He whined. "I've had enough instruction to know the steps."

"You haven't attended a social event in over three months. You would benefit from brushing up a bit before Lady Elizabeth's birthday."

Ciel put his finger and thumb to his lips mumbling, "That's right, Lizzie's birthday is next week…" He now spoke resolutely. "I need to find her a suitable present." The boy looked to his attentive butler. "Sebastian, am I available to shop for her gift tomorrow? I'll need about two or three hours."

"Your schedule is free tomorrow. We can search as long as you'd like," he replied without hesitation. Maybe he memorized Ciel's schedule to stay prepared.

Ciel delighted in his last remark. They would be together without the distractions of his servants' mistakes or discussing boring Funtom Company advancements. He needed to establish a plan of action for tomorrow. He wasn't quite sure why he needed a plan, just a feeling that something important should happen between the pair while they had time alone.

The young Phantomhive spent lots of his free time that day trying to remain calm. _Don't stress over this too much. You don't want to end up as a worried mess. _He also thought about the "plan" that seemed so urgent. _How can I make tomorrow a success? _First, he had to define what a success would look like. _The goal is to be close to him. Well of course I'll be close to him—we'll be shopping together. _A strange thought crept into the boy's mind. _Maybe….maybe I'm looking at this wrong. "Close" can be interpreted many different ways. I definitely want to be close as in __**near **__him, but there's more to it…_

Ciel took some time to rest his thoughts during his ballroom dancing class. Once that ended he returned to the situation at hand. _Do I want to be close as in emotionally? _He figured that was quite unlikely. Neither of them was open about the few feelings they had. He drifted back to the physical part of the word's definition. _Close…physically..? _Ciel thought about Sebastian's appearance—his _physical_ appearance. There was no doubting the obvious beauty of the man. _Am I attracted to him in that way? _Ciel examined the feelings he experienced around Sebastian. He was somewhat shaky; his voice often gave him goosebumps; his touch made his pulse race. _Oh God….I have a __**crush**__ on Sebastian. He's not even human! _Ciel knew it was wrong to feel this way, but he was unable to convince himself that he was mistaken. _It just feels so…right…when I'm with him. It's like he's a piece of me, it hurts when the piece is missing._

He spoke to himself in the silence of his room. "Sebastian." The name lingered on his tongue. "Sebastian Michaelis…" Something fluttered in his stomach; his pulse raced.

He said the name aloud one last time, barely a whisper. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my young lord?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"__And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." — Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Ciel sprung up off his bed to find the man standing in his doorway. "S-Sebastian!" _How long has he been there!? _"What are you doing here? I don't recall hearing a knock." He masked surprise with annoyance.

"I apologize for my intrusiveness, young master. You called for me several times so I assumed you urgently required my assistance."

_That's right; I said his name multiple times. His hears everything… _"Oh, yes. I..." Ciel desperately searched for a reason to explain. "I want you to speak to Mey-Rin. Ask her what she believes Elizabeth would like for a gift. I want a female opinion, I don't know much about girly things..." Ciel praised himself internally for the quick-thinking.

Sebastian smiled with his usual charm. "That's very resourceful, master. I'll question her immediately."

Ciel collapsed onto his bed loudly exhaling the moment Sebastian left the room. _That was too close._ He laughed at the irony of the thought. He had recently concluded that he _wanted _his butler to be close.

The boy walked to his library and looked around. Distracting himself with a book seemed like a good idea. His hopes were soon crushed when the first titles he came across were: _The Tell-Tale Heart_, _Les Misérables, The Raven, Dead Souls, _and _The Boy's Fatal Secret. _Ciel sunk to the ground mentally exhausted. This was all just too much for him to handle. _The great Ciel Phantomhive reduced to nothing over his first crush, _Ciel scoffed at the notion.

"Young master, I know I've already inquired, but there seems to be something deeply burdening you." The butler squatted in front of small boy. His eyes full of….worry?

"Sebastian," Ciel responded with pure amusement, "are you concerned for my well-being? I thought demons are '_cruel and greedy monsters_…'" He repeated the demon's words verbatim.

Sebastian was clearly stunned by the reply. He wavered but quickly composed himself. "It is a butler's duty to ensure his master's comfort at all times." He threw Ciel a cool smirk and used his catchphrase, "If I couldn't console and satisfy my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Is it difficult for you to act humanely?" Ciel asked this for two reasons: he was sincerely curious, but also wanted to see if he could unsettle his butler a second time.

Once again, the butler faltered at his master's words. He assumed the conversation was over. Ciel delighted in his triumph_. I have the ability to genuinely shock the demon. Maybe he isn't as cold and indifferent as he leads on…_ "I have existed for longer than you could ever imagine. Demons experience feelings such as lust, anger, and occasionally a weak form of sorrow. The time I spent making deals with humans has left me accustomed to their wide array of emotions so it's easy for me to feign emotion when necessary. However, I'm inclined to believe that you meant something different than you asked." Ciel's eyes widened at this statement. "It is very well possible for a being like me to _pick up_ other emotions from prolonged exposure to them." Sebastian stood and offered a hand to his master. "Have I satisfied your curiosity?"

Ciel allowed himself to be pulled up. "I…you..y-yes that will suffice."

"I'm glad," Sebastian replied sweetly. _He must've realized my attempt to get a rise out of him. _The demon pulled out his pocket watch. "It's late, young master. Do you wish to retire?" _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. If you could describe Sebastian in one word, it would most definitely be cunning….or alluring…maybe exquisite… But that's beside the point! _Ciel scolded himself for getting carried away.

"Yes, I'm rather tired and tomorrow will be a long day." Tomorrow: his outing with Sebastian. Ciel was a mess of anxiety, excitement, and fear.

_Tomorrow will be fine_, he assured himself. _I have a perfect plan…_

* * *

"Is there a specific place you had in mind, master?" Sebastian looked down to the boy. The height difference between the pair irritated Ciel, even when sitting. _He _is the master; Ciel should be the taller one.

"Mey-Rin mentioned that women are quite fond of jewelry…are there any good ones nearby?" He questioned while looking out the carriage window.

"I located three shops with very high quality pieces." The car halted. "The first is right across the street."

"Very well, let us begin our search."

Ciel looked around the store disoriented from the shimmering diamonds everywhere he turned. This was the third jewelry store and he had no idea what his fiancé would like.

"Sebastian," Ciel called to his butler. He reluctantly pulled away from the crystal carved into a cat shape and returned to his side.

"Yes?" He sighed. Sebastian's obvious liking of cats—more than his own master—annoyed the boy to no end. He is completely inattentive when he sees an adorable kitten; it is the demon's one weakness. _Sebastian would probably choose to save a cat's life over mine…_

"There's nothing here that seems fitting for Elizabeth." The boy was clearly upset with not finding anything after three stores.

"It's barely one o'clock, master. We have much time to spare."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Young master, might I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly." Ciel would benefit from any kind of advice.

"I've noticed that Lady Elizabeth is a very sentimental young girl. I don't believe she has much interest in expensive and fancy gifts." Sebastian spoke with a moderately smug tone. He thoroughly enjoyed sharing his knowledge of….pretty much everything. "I believe that the type of gift she would care for the most would be something that shows you know her."

"I'm not sure I follow…" Ciel's deep blue eye was far too lost in pools of enticing crimson to comprehend the butler's words. He wished to stare at them forever. _Now is not the time! He'll think it's weird if you continue staring like that._

"You should present her with a gift that will make her think of you every time she sees it." The young earl blinked and said nothing. "Ladies enjoy gifts "from the heart."

"I see…" Ciel was pleased to finally understand. "Sebastian, our next stop will be the Funtom store a few streets over."

"My thoughts precisely. Shall we, master?" With a smile, he holds the door open and gestures for the boy to exit.

* * *

"Does anything here remind you of Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian tries to help his master, but he's being particularly stubborn and difficult.

"I don't know! There are too many things to choose from!" Ciel reins in his anger, not wanting to cause a scene in his own store. "Yet nothing seems good enough for Lizzie…"

Sebastian looks at the boy with sympathy (well, as close to sympathy as a demon butler can manage). "Would you like my help?" He asks coyly, already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm all out of ideas; might as well hear yours," Ciel breathes, returning a toy gun to the shelf.

"Do you remember which toys you and Miss Midford played with as children?" Ciel put fingers to his chin, trying to remember. Sebastian continues in a smooth tone, "Or maybe something she once cherished but lost or broke…?" Of course, Sebastian knows the answer to the latter question. If Ciel would actually pay attention to the girl's (usually one-sided) conversations with him, he wouldn't have so much trouble with this simple task.

"I don't recall her mentioning any lost toys," he replied disappointedly.

"Really, young master, you should learn to _listen_ when people speak to you," Ciel looked at the butler rebelliously, arms crossing and eyes narrowing. "For months, Lady Elizabeth has—not so subtly—implied her wish for another stuffed bear she adored as a child. It was lost and never found. As I recall from my _extensive_ research on the matter, The Funtom Company ceased production of the bear, but three or four remain on display in select stores."

_He's so infuriating when he withholds information from me like that. He makes me __**ask**__ for help before telling me. But I must admit….his sly and devious nature makes him even more attractive…_

Making sure to shoot him a glare first, Ciel promptly ordered, "Sebastian, get one of those bears for me. It should be an easy task for a cunning demon like you. I'll be waiting in the carriage."

The middle sentence was spoken with a fair amount of sarcasm, but Sebastian still wondered about his compliment. "As you wish, master." Sebastian winked almost too quick to see, but Ciel noticed the gesture and blushed deeply.

It was time for Ciel to put his plan into action. Sebastian's knowledge and foresight had no limits so the boy knew one of the rare toys must be in this very shop. _I want to be close to him. I need to be near him._ Ciel crossed the street to his car, timing his return perfectly. Fully aware of the carriage racing down the road, Ciel stepped in front of it. There was a quiet fear creeping to his brain but he pushed it away. _Stay. This is it. _The driver fiercely yanked the reigns when he noticed the small figure ahead. Ciel stumbled backwards; his eyes full of fear and surprise.

"Sebastian," he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. It's fascinating." He releases me but doesn't pull away, his hand grazing my jaw, my neck. "Sometimes I just want to see it again. Want to see you awake." -Veronica Roth, Divergent_

* * *

"Ciel! Don't be so careless!" To no surprise, the boy found himself cradled in the demon's arms who had tumbled across the street to save his master. The real surprise was the butler reprimanding him by _name; _not young lord or master, his first name. Sebastian never called the young Phantomhive by his given name, Ciel. He constantly maintained a professional relationship with the young man.

Peering up into intensely red eyes, Ciel scoured through his mind for something clever to say. But seeing the look of exclamation mixed with apprehension and worry delayed the reaction. The silence was much too long for Ciel's liking.

"I knew I wasn't in any sort of peril," Ciel remarked. _Good enough...at least I didn't stammer like a fool._ "Danger isn't really a concern when one has a demon for a butler," he finished smugly.

Sebastian's face softened a bit, but the ghost of unease lingered in his eyes. _He's not angry with me_. "That is correct. You have no reason to fear injury for I will protect you at all costs," he assured the boy. _Not even a little irritated_. His expression lightened. "May I ask a question, sir?"

The butler was still holding him close, arms encasing the boy entirely. Sebastian dove behind the carriage after saving his master, blocking the pair from view. _Close...this is exactly what I want. His embrace is tight but…comforting._ "Yes, what is it?" Ciel's pulse raced from the possessive grasp Sebastian used to confine the earl. _'__**My**__ young master...'_ Ciel shuddered.

"Why did you feel the need to test my abilities?" The butler inquired. His look was that of pure interest. The all-knowing demon somehow couldn't fathom his logic.

Sebastian realized his master hadn't walked into busy traffic blindly. Ciel was only a youth, but his intelligence exceeded many adults'. _Why didn't I expect this? _Ciel's heart was pounding hard enough to cause him discomfort. _How do I respond to that? I can't reveal my true reason… _"I wanted you to rescue me," the boy replied matter-of-factly. His eyes and words betrayed nothing, but tiny hands grasped his coat drawing closer to Sebastian. _Yes. This is what I crave for. If only he understood what I really meant._

"Well, I'm here to fulfill your desires. I'm happy you're pleased with my service." His lips curved to form a devilish smile." _'Fulfill your desires.'_ Sebastian's words echoed in his mind. _I desire __**you**__._ His fingers slid up the man's neck into glistening raven hair.

Sebastian's eyes flashed with **_something_**. It moved too fast for Ciel to decode. The butler's hand shifted to cradle his head; a muscular arm supported his back. The man's face moved closer until they were merely inches apart. Ciel stopped breathing. A delicate hand clutched his tie approving his action. Sebastian lowered his head further. A small tilt of his chin would bring their lips together.

Ciel's grip tightened. "Sebastian…" The mentioned creature gently raised his master's head closing the distance between them. Soft lips pressed down on his. A few moments of stillness passed before Sebastian's force increased. He pulled the slim body closer to his and deepened the kiss. It was awkward at first considering Ciel's lack of experience: this was his first kiss, one he would cherish forever. Sebastian moved slowly, encouraging the young earl to mirror him. The boy soon matched his steady rhythm and encircled his arms around the immortal's neck. His action prevented Sebastian from separating the two (although he could easily pull away, being a powerful demon.) Sebastian made no objections to his master's grip; rather, it heightened the lust for the young lord. He used his lips to part Ciel's and slid his greedy tongue inside. The boy moaned in pleasure from the new feeling. Sebastian groaned in return when Ciel twisted his tongue around his.

"Ciel…" he breathed into the other's mouth. His free hand slid up the boy's thigh; he collapsed into his butler, panting. Sebastian tilted Ciel's head back and nuzzled against his neck. He gasped when the gorgeous being lightly bit his neck. He angled his head to the side giving the demon more room. The demon gradually pulled them apart after a few final passionate kisses.

He pouted at his butler, very dissatisfied with the end to their intimacies. _Did he regret this? Does he see it as a mistake? _ Sebastian's fiery eyes answered without speaking. They burned with a desire so intense the boy couldn't help blushing. He stared back with a yearning turquoise eye. Sebastian gently brushed his fingers across his eyepatch. The demon's mark branded on his prey twitched underneath the predator's touch. His expression was unreadable.

He swiftly rose to his feet and lowered his master. Smoothing his ruffled clothing, the butler looked down to the young earl and said, "I am still under your order to retrieve the bear. I ask that you remain safely in the carriage until I return, master." Sebastian stroked Ciel's face with the back of his gloved hand and promptly sat him into the car. "I'll only be a moment, my young lord." He bowed and left the boy.

The second Sebastian closed the door, Ciel collapsed into the cushioned bench. His hands rose to his chest; the boy's heart was still racing. He took deep breaths to slow his pulse. _What does all this mean? I've never felt such a thrill before; these feelings are so foreign to me. _He searched for the demon's words. Sebastian said demons feel lust. There was certainly a lustful aura radiating from him, Ciel didn't doubt that. What confused him was the look in Sebastian's eyes before they parted. It wasn't lust. _"It is very well possible for a being like me to pick up other emotions from prolonged exposure to them." _The emotion hiding behind those gorgeous maroon eyes were closer to captivation than lust. His thoughts were halted by the man of his thoughts entering the car. Ciel (ungracefully) scrambled to sit up. The demon smiled and took his place beside him.

"I believe this is the item you instructed me to find?" Sebastian handed the boy a small teddy bear. It was in perfect condition: a red bow hung around its neck; deep brown fur felt soft and warm.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian."

"If I couldn't attain a rare stuffed doll for my master-"

"-then what kind of butler would you be?" Ciel cut him off. He usual did this in a mocking tone, but he spoke now with a cheery giggle. Sebastian smiled back to him.

"Lady Elizabeth will surely appreciate your gift."

Ciel turned pale his body frozen in place. _Elizabeth…my….__**betrothed**__. _His eyes widened and hands twitched. _I am engaged to her. I may not love her in a romantic way but my actions with Sebastian betrayed my promise of commitment. _But how could his intimate encounter with the man be wrong when it felt so wonderful. His affections toward Sebastian were deeper than those for Lizzie, but he still felt guilty.

"What is it that bothers you, my young lord?" Sebastian was back to his role of an obedient butler.

"It's nothing…" Ciel replied. How could he explain his conflicting emotions to him?

"You're lying to me, Ciel. If you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help. You can trust me." Sebastian's look was sympathetic and caring.

The boy sat in shock of his reply. The butler had both called him out on his dishonesty and referred to him by his informal name (which was uncommon of servants and even rarer of Sebastian). It was the second time he'd committed "I…I d-don't wish to…explain myself."

Sebastian frowned at the boy. "Very well, master. It's not my place to pry."

* * *

Neither spoke another word on the long ride home. They arrived at the manor around 3 o'clock (which happened to be the time when Ciel was most exhausted). That is why the butler wasn't shocked to find his master sound asleep. He took the boy into his arms and brought him to his room.

Demons required very little sleep to function. Their bodies could handle stress incomparable to humans. Sebastian hadn't rested for weeks and the thought of slumber was enticing. He lay the boy on the armchair across from his oversized king bed (that made Ciel appear as a delicate child). Sebastian removed his jacket, tie, and shirt leaving his toned abdomen bare. The butler gently removed the boy's necktie and jacket careful not to rouse him. Once again, he took his master into his arms.

They both lay on top of his sheets with the young boy's head resting on the demon's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around Sebastian's neck when he unconsciously sensed the figure beneath him. Sebastian looked down at the boy sprawled across him, stroking his bluish-black hair before settling his hand on the boy's back. "Pleasant dreams, Ciel," Sebastian whispered. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Since I've met you, everything I've done has been in part because of you. I can't untie myself from you, Clary- not my heart or my blood or my mind or any other part of me. And I don't want to." _–_Cassandra Clare, City of Glass_

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter contains some major yaoi and steamy sex(ish activities) so if you aren't into that, you might as well just skip the whole chapter. If you aren't, then enjoy ;) Other chapters will also contain lemon/lime.

* * *

"Did you nap well?" Sebastian pet his master's head affectionately.

"What-I don't…where is your shirt...what happened...?" Ciel stammered like an idiot crawling away from the man.

The demon sat up and rested against the headboard. He grinned at the boy's shock. "You fell asleep so I carried you to your bed; I was also tired so I laid you next to me and fell asleep." His smirk grew; he apparently found the situation hilarious. "As for the shirt, I just like the feel of your hair. It's so soft…"

"Oh," Ciel replied quietly. He had no idea what he should say. _Thank you? Why didn't you sleep in your own bed?...let's do it again sometime?_ None of these seemed appropriate so he remained silent on the edge of his bed.

"Are you hungry, my lord? I can make dinner immediately if you wish."

Ciel jumped off the bed and turned to Sebastian across the room. He was adjusting his tie, already fully dressed. Ciel hadn't felt a shift in the bed when Sebastian left it. _Why does this surprise me? He's a demon; his movements are always silent and brisk._ The human body walking to Ciel is a disguise. Sebastian is a being from hell that looks like a dark fallen angel. The beautiful creature helped the boy into his jacket.

"Sebastian," the boy said.

"Yes, master?" His gorgeous deep voice made it difficult to continue.

_Don't look right at him, you'll say something stupid._ His desire to gaze into the man's fiery eyes overpowered all his objections. _I really have no self-control, do I?_

The boy was captivated by the man in front of him. His eyes shone like rubies; hair black as night lay perfectly; the muscular yet lean body called for Ciel. "Why do demons look so beautiful?" The words flew from his mouth without consent. "As a child, I was told they are hideous creatures. But you're so..." He trailed off when his brain finally caught up to his mouth. _Your subtlety is fantastic, Ciel. Really, spot on. _His heavy sarcasm condemned his idiocy.

Sebastian looked into his master's single blue eye. "A demon's human form is always beautiful. We use our sexual appeal to lure our prey." _I can't believe he's telling me this. It's...it's terrifying._ "Humans trust a pretty face," he spoke evenly despite the weighty topic, "seducing a mortal is an effortless task for a sinister creature like myself."

"Oh," he repeated sheepishly. Ciel was unnerved; terrified, even. He just admitted his mastery of seduction used to..._eat..people_. Hunger and lust drastically altered his eyes to a color so deeply red, Ciel thought it might actually be blood. "S-Sebastian?"

Ciel was backed into the bed, eyes never straying from the butler's. He was shaking in fear of what might happen next. The severity in his expression was unlike any he'd ever seen. "Are you frightened by my inhuman nature? My intellect, strength, deceptive appearance?" White gloves and a recently clothed tie fell to the ground. Sebastian's fingers lifted the boy's chin to meet his eye. He spoke playfully but with a deliberate edge, "You _should_ fear me. I'm a powerful demon, Ciel; you're helpless against me."

Sebastian clutched the back of Ciel's neck as he bit the boy's lower lip. The gentle nip contrasted the almost crushing hold on his neck. His eyepatch drifted to the floor; the demon stared into his glowing lavender emblem. Sebastian lifted him with a single arm and flung him across the bed. Ciel fell paralyzed by an exciting fear. He had absolutely no control in this situation. People bowed in his presence, now he was being treated like a rag doll. Sebastian's strength was incomparable to any human. Ciel was powerless and frightened. It was all intoxicating to him.

He was nearly hyperventilating when the demon pounced on him. The boy was ambushed by his tongue all over his neck and collarbone. "You _like _this," he remarked only half surprised. Sebastian tore off the earl's (rather expensive) shirt and tossed it off the bed. He bit sharply into his shoulder and Ciel yelped. His fang-like teeth pricked and burned him. "My domination thrills you." Ciel's breath caught at a wet sensation moving slowly down his torso. Eyes shut and fingers clenched sheets as small nips were scattered below his navel.

"We shouldn't...I can't..." Ciel's words came in short gasps. Sebastian slid to the boy's face; his eyes pierced like a needle; lips curled maliciously.

"Then tell me to stop," he dared. "Order me to leave if you don't want this, master," the demon said, emphasizing 'master.' Ciel's chest tightened. _I **do** enjoy this...I don't want him to stop. But I can't admit that; it's degrading._

After several agonizing moments of contemplation, Ciel's shaky hand rose to the Sebastian's top shirt button. He understood the gesture and immediately ripped his shirt off as he'd done with the boy's. Ciel gawked at his godlike torso. Sebastian chuckled at the flattery. He brought a small hand to his chest. Ciel caressed the glistening body with awe. _Everything about him is perfect_. The creature's head lowered to slide his tongue along the teen's lips. He was taken aback when a hand pressed onto his head. Ciel explored his mouth with newfound determination.

The demon froze when the boy's hips rose to rub against his. A heavy moan escaped from Sebastian. Ciel was shocked at his own advancement. His body seemed to move without command. Sebastian grinded against him forcefully. _This feeling...I've never known such pleasure. _His nimble fingers were suddenly undoing the earl's trousers. The young Phantomhive gasped. Red eyes looked to him for signs of objection. Ciel's fingers digging into his back was taken as confirmation.

Ciel lay naked beneath the demon's ravenous stare. This was only for a moment, however, because the boy now found himself between long legs resting against a firm chest. He set his arms along Sebastian's extended legs and sunk further into the embrace.

"I want you to watch." Hot exhalation on his neck sent shivers everywhere. He glanced down to Sebastian gently caressing his inner thighs. His arousal was nearing painful. A large hand grasped his throbbing length.

"Mmmm." Since Ciel was barely 16 and he was promised to an innocent young maiden, sex was something he normally—well...never—participated in. The sensations of the demon stroking his hard member and rubbing a thumb across his tip were exhilarating. His sensitive skin was aware of every electrifying touch. He was especially conscious of the long hard lump pulsing against his back. _Sebastian is...aroused? Did I turn him on? I can do that?_ The butler's pumping speed increased; tiny nails sunk into Sebastian's thighs.

Ciel turned his head to embrace the butler's lips in a passionate kiss. The man swallowed his loud moans and cries. The being behind him was replaced with a pillow in a fluid motion to quick for Ciel to notice. His entire body tensed and eyes widened; mouth agape and unmoving.

Sebastian knelt between the boy's legs. A slick tongue flicked across Ciel's tip, then circled around it. He tangled his fingers in shiny obsidian hair when the demon's lips devoured his cock. "More...more," he croaked. Following his master's order Sebastian took the whole length in his mouth. Gasps quickly turned to screams of ecstasy. He was nearing the end. "Seba...stian, I th-think I'm-" He was silenced by the incredible surge of euphoria throughout body. He finished in the demon's hungry mouth and sat twitching before tumbling over entirely.

The butler caught his young master and cradled his naked body to his. Ciel breathed heavily into his neck. He clung to Sebastian's shoulders as if he would float away without something holding him down.

Sebastian laughed at the boy's desperate hands. He nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Was that pleasing to you, master?" An answer never came because the boy had fallen asleep in the demon's embrace.

Sebastian managed to put the boy's pants back on, just slightly rousing him. He tucked his exhausted lover beneath the sheets of his luxurious bed. He bent over to kiss the slumbering teen's cheek. "Goodnight, my darling Ciel."


	5. Chapter 5

_"…__I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" "You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it." -J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

"Ciel!" A high pitched squeak came from the mouth of Lady Elizabeth Midford. She ran towards her betrothed and constricted him with a hug.

"Eli..zabeth...I can't...breathe," he managed to say. She let go only to grab his right hand with both of hers.

"I'm so glad you're here! It's been _forever_ since I last saw you! I missed you..." The girl's large emerald eyes beamed with excitement.

"Yes, I suppose it's been quite some time...are you having a pleasant birthday?"

"I am now that you've arrived! Ciel, will you pleeasee dance with me?" She pleaded. "After all, it would look very bad on your part if you didn't ask your betrothed to dance." She was a clever young lady; the sly part of her personality hides deep inside her innocent green eyes.

Ciel presented her a half-smile and outstretched hand. "My lady, would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?" She giggled and nodded allowing him to escort her across the floor.

Elizabeth Midford was an undoubtedly beautiful young woman. Her shimmering blonde hair framed her delicate face; eyes shone a deep shade of sage; her slender figure growing slight womanly curves. Her personality matched her lively appearance. She was always happy and loved to give others joy.

Ciel and Elizabeth's engagement was decided when they were just playmates. They had no choice but to obey their parents' wish for them. Elizabeth quickly grew used to the idea of marrying the Earl of Phantomhive. She never spoke the words, but Ciel knew that she loved him. Her strong feelings often made him uncomfortable. The young boy opposed marrying her (not outwardly of course) for two reasons:

One, he loved her in a different way. Ciel saw the Lizzie as a sister. He wouldn't dare tell the girl of his true feelings. He hated seeing Elizabeth upset, he would never forgive himself if he caused the girl pain. As a good big brother does, Ciel protects her feelings and shields her from danger. Sibling-like affection is the extent of his love for her.

Second, and most importantly, he just doesn't feel _that way_ about girls. He tried to like them, reminding himself that homosexuality is frowned upon in his time. Maybe one day people could accept the gay community, but Ciel was obligated as a noble-especially as the Queen's guard dog-to keep a good reputation. Being involved in any sort of scandal could disgrace the Phantomhive name.

The couple glided effortlessly across the floor. _Maybe those extra lessons were a good call on Sebastian's part._ Elizabeth gossiped to Ciel while they danced. He ignored the shallow words and thought about the man who never left his mind.

_Sebastian..._ Neither boy had spoken about their intimate encounters since the day it occurred. The butler remained professional acting informally towards his master and Ciel didn't have the courage to speak up. Three long days passed without any signals from the demon. There weren't any conversational hints, unnecessary physical contact, or lingering stares. He couldn't stand not knowing what Sebastian thought (not that he was usually aware of them). The worst part was dealing with emotions he knew shouldn't—and couldn't—exist. Regardless of how many times he thought: _"I don't care," "he's my servant and nothing more,"_ or _"I'm confused but I'll come back to my senses soon,"_ he couldn't erase them. The earl could order the demon to confess, but Ciel didn't want to get answers that way. _Wait. _A thought suddenly occurred to him: he'd gotten close to Sebastian by endangering himself. If he were exposed to dangerous circumstances again, it should have the same effect. Sebastian wasn't the only conniving man in the Phantomhive house.

"Ciel? Why do you never listen to me!?" Elizabeth was clearly upset with him and tears formed in her eyes. They stopped dancing and were standing in the middle of the floor beginning to cause a scene. He quickly thought of a good excuse for not paying attention.

"Lizzie, please don't cry. I didn't hear you because….because I was lost in how beautiful you look tonight," he smiled genuinely. The boy used his finger to wipe away the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Really, Ciel? You're so amazing!" She trapped him in her arms. "I feel so silly for making a scene over nothing," she said shyly. Cheeks flushed and she bowed her head in embarrassment.

Ciel tilted her chin up and looked at her with a brilliant grin. "You shouldn't feel silly, my dear. I should've been paying closer attention to you. It's my job to keep you happy." The crowd that at some point had formed around the two let out 'aww's and sighs.

Over the years, the young Phantomhive learned how to appease Elizabeth. She isn't a complicated girl. She loves frilly pink things and talking about…everything. He knew exactly what to do in order to calm the girl. Failing to do so could result in a scandal or bad relations with the Midfords. Ciel didn't enjoy soothing his fiancé from pointless tantrums, but it was his duty, and Ciel was a man of integrity and promise-keeping. _Except for the promise about being with Lizzie and only her forever…_

Ciel cleared his throat, "excuse me, we'd like to walk through." There were mumbled approvals and apologies as the guests continued with their previous dancing and conversations. "I'd like to give you my present now, Lizzie."

She nodded excitedly. "Sebastian," Ciel called. He spoke in a normal tone, knowing the demon would hear him from wherever he happened to be lurking.

"Do you need something, young master?" A bright smile lit his face.

"Get Elizabeth's present. I want her to open it right away," he said nonchalantly. He had to keep up the appearance of being in control of everything: his emotions, actions, and above all, his butler. _I'm the master. I have power over him. _Moments later, the boy handed a neatly wrapped box to his betrothed. She untied the bow, opened the box, and thrust her hands to her face.

"I can't believe you found this! And you remembered how much I loved and missed my own little teddy bear. Thank you so much! Oh, darling, I couldn't ask for a better man." She embraced him again, waiting for him to hug back.

"It was no problem, really. I do own the company that manufactures this bear," he winked at her.

* * *

The party lasted a few more hours full of dancing, chatting, and gigantic—pink—frosting—covered cake eating. Ciel was the last to leave, which is the proper conduct for the male part of an engaged couple. Once the other guests left, he told Lizzie happy birthday, hugged her once more, and turned to leave.

"Ciel, wait!" She ran to him in the doorway. She stood there in awkward silence (which is quite unusual of the chatty girl).

"Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?" Ciel questioned. He was tired, but sincerely cared for her; he hated to see the lady in distress. She stared for a moment then leaned in towards him and brushed her lips against his. He stumbled back in surprise. The boy saw her eyes glistening again and prepared for another fit. "Lizzie…?"

"I'm sorry that was so unladylike and weird it's just your present and my birthday…I was just caught-"

Elizabeth was cut off by a kiss. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ciel hesitated before finally placing his hands on the girl's hips. _What the hell am I doing? I don't like her! This isn't horrible but it doesn't…feel right._ Despite his brain's protests, Ciel continued to kiss her. It was nowhere near the passion from Ciel and Sebastian's intimacies, but he didn't mind. Being with her made him forget about Sebastian, the man he constantly tried to distance himself from (to no avail).

The small girl worked to undo his top button but Ciel grabbed her hands and moved them away. "I think that's enough for one night," he explained awkwardly. Elizabeth blushed and nodded. He said goodbye a final time and walked to his carriage where his butler stood awaiting him.

Sebastian didn't speak a word the whole ride back. He was deliberately acting standoffish and he wasn't being subtle. Ciel remembered the butler's eyes when he opened the door for his master. The maroon color had certain sadness in them, something Ciel had never seen from the demon. He tried to recall anything that could have dismayed the gorgeous creature. As he lay in his bed that night, it hit him: Ciel and Elizabeth were standing in the doorway as he departed. She kissed him and he embraced her in return. They were in clear sight of Sebastian, who was waiting in the circular driveway. _Is that it? Is he __**jealous**__? _Ciel brushed off the idea; why would he be jealous?

_Because he wants me for himself. _Now that he truly considered the idea, the young boy remembered glances from the demon all night. His looks were subtle, but were undeniably possessive and somewhat sad. Ciel stood by Elizabeth the entire night. The only words that passed between the pair were during the gift-giving. _Maybe…_ Ciel stopped his thoughts from dreaming farther. His possessiveness could very well be from the longing he held for Ciel's soul. The boy practically _belonged _to the demon, soul and body. That must be it: Ciel's soul was what he craved, not the boy entirely.

_Unless._


	6. Chapter 6

_"I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain - and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.  
I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain."__  
__―__ Robert Frost_

* * *

Two days after Elizabeth's party, Ciel was still stuck on how he could endanger himself a second time. Sebastian is very intelligent and knows his master better than anyone else. Just leaving his butler's sight was a near impossible task. Between lessons and meetings, during meals, and every other time of day, Ciel considered scenarios from standing in front of Mey-Rin to jumping off a bridge. The act must be dangerous, but not dangerous enough for suspicion of any forethought.

_Well, whatever strategy I decide on, it must be soon. My anxiety is approaching intolerable. _Ciel concluded a walk might relieve some stress. _That's it! I'll take a walk! _He paced throughout his bedroom in the afternoon light devising the perfect plan. London is not the safest place to be, especially at night. Alleys provide a hide out for criminals and killers; mobsters conduct their disputes and murders in the later hours. A young boy with an impressive last name taking a quiet stroll along the empty roads is the ideal target for any crook or senseless murderer.

"Is your dinner not satisfactory, master? I'll fetch you another dish if so," Sebastian said at Ciel's side (as always).

"No, it's good." Ciel took a bite of his chicken filet. "Why do you ask?" His voice remained unfaltering, eyes steady.

"That was your first bite in five minutes. You've been staring either at your plate or out the window," the butler noticed.

_Damn. He's far too observant. _"I was preoccupied with some problems that need sorting out," his voice was surprisingly even. He didn't hesitate before speaking.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" Sebastian looked concerned.

"Not at the moment," the young man replied. _I'm not lying. I'll need him later, but not right now._

* * *

At 11:30 Ciel Phantomhive climbed into his carriage and left his protected home. He successfully dressed in clothing suitable for an earl and maneuvered through his mansion without a sound. The driver obeyed the order to be silent. The man was hesitant when the boy approached him at such a late hour, but the servant knew not to question his master's commands. Ciel instructed the driver to wait for his return and departed for the empty streets of London. The city's quiet atmosphere was a drastic change from the busy sounds of day. Soft lights illuminated the roads along his path.

Ten minutes into the boy's wandering, he was halted by a large man in a long trench coat. He had a raggedly unshaven face, cruel yellow eyes, disheveled amber hair, and various cuts and scrapes decorating his hands and face. Ciel nearly smiled from the look of the stranger. His plan was—as usual—progressing flawlessly.

"You're in my way," the earl remarked haughtily. He was attempting to anger the man, and it seemed to work well.

"A small boy shouldn't be out so late," the man rasped, "where's your mommy and daddy?"

"They aren't with me. I suggest you move before you are seriously injured."

"Oh," the man laughed heartily. "What could _you_ possibly do to hurt _me_?" The stranger crossed his arms and grinned contently. Ciel stood in silence gazing up at the man with a cold fearless eye. His aloof composure endured as the stranger pulled out a gun. "C'mon, shrimp. Give me your money or I'll shoot."

"Do you know who you're threatening?" Ciel said coolly. He was truly enjoying the conversation with the lowlife.

"Yeah, a defenseless child without anyone to protect him," he mocked. Ciel was pulled to him by the large hand grasping his shirt. "Now hand over your money. I'm not afraid to kill a kid." He was growing impatient. The boy decided to end their encounter.

"Ignorant, scum," he sneered, "I am The Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Let go of me or face the consequences," the boy warned. He was suddenly thrown against a brick wall; Ciel chocked on the air he attempted to breathe. The earl's hand flew to his head; it was dripping blood from the impact.

"That's enough," he gasped. The young man untied his eye patch and lifted his eyelid. The sight of his strange marking surprised the assailant. Ciel finally caught his breath and spoke with conviction, "Sebastian, come get me, now." The demon's brand illuminated and sent the attacker in a further state of shock.

A moment of gawking on the man's part continued before he spoke. "There's nobody here to save you, little rat." A shot fired and Ciel curled into a ball. The bullet hit the wall only a foot from his head. "Now give me the money or next time it will be your pretty little face," he threatened. Ciel began to fear for his life. What if Sebastian didn't make it in time? He didn't have anything to give the man.

Three gleaming silver knives struck the man in his forehead, chest, and abdomen. He dropped to the ground with a thump. The boy was gathered by strong arms and held closely to a tight chest. "Master, you're bleeding. We'll clean you up immediately," the butler breathed. His expression turned grave and condemning. "Why are you out here so late, young master? You know how dangerous London is at night."

Ciel was genuinely shaking in his butler's arms. "I…I was j-just taking a walk to clear my, my head. I couldn't…sleep." He buried his head in the demon's shoulder.

"I see." Sebastian began walking in the direction of the carriage. "We'll leave for the manor right away. Your injury needs proper care," the creature spoke coldly.

Did his plan backfire? He should've considered the demon's other possible reactions beforehand. "Sebastian," he said shakily, "are you angry with me?"

The man stopped walking and looked down in astonishment. Never before had Ciel asked his opinion on the boy's risky actions, he was merely a pawn in his master's plans. Sebastian stood a moment in contemplation. "I'm not irritated with _you._ It is my duty to stand by your decisions; a good butler does not speak out against his master." Sebastian's eyes now flashed with hatred. He spoke possessively, "I am upset with that _revolting_ man, however. I don't like when others play with my food. I will not allow someone to put their filthy hands on you," he growled.

Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian resumed walking. This was far from the reaction he hoped for. Sebastian sees him as simply another soul to consume? His heart tensed painfully. _Is this what heartbreak feels like? I didn't realize emotional pain could have physical effects. _Luckily, the man continued with a gentle tone to ease his suspicions, "Besides, I've grown rather fond of you. I'd like to keep you around for a while longer."


	7. Chapter 7

_"What does it mean when nightmares dream of peace? When shadows wish for light?"- Melissa Marr, Ink Exchange_

"You don't seem to have a concussion and only took a small scrape to your head. The bleeding has stopped, but do not hesitate to call for me if it begins again. Goodnight, young master," he spoke calmly. The butler turned his back on the boy and headed for the door.

"Sebastian, wait," his voice was steady but nervous. He still sat on the edge of his bed and spoke to the ground, "stay with me tonight, at least until I fall asleep…please." The butler's eyes widened at his master's request. Only two or three times had Ciel _pleaded with him_ rather than ordering him.

"Very well, master. I will remain by your side until you fall asleep." Sebastian set the candles on a nightstand and sat in a chair beside the bed. Not satisfied with the result, Ciel walked to the man and stood before him fixedly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly. The boy ran his fingers down the butler's arm. The demon snatched him from the floor and seated him on his lap. He held Ciel close and gingerly grazed the boy's cheek. He was different than before: his crimson eyes glowed with warmth, touch delicate as if he could shatter in an instant, and his arm loosely hung around the boy's waist.

Most instances of being close to Sebastian flustered him, but the gentleness of every look and touch on this night was comforting and pleasant. "Ciel," the man purred, "I'm here, bocchan. I will never leave you." Sebastian's compassion was unfamiliar to the young Phantomhive. _He's such a fascinating and exquisite creature. I will forever be in awe of his magnificence._ Ciel grabbed his shoulders and raised himself to decrease the height difference. He lifted his head and met the butler's lips. The kiss resembled the man's soft touches. It began as soft and passionate and shifted to urgent and deep. Sebastian stood from his chair and sat Ciel on the bed facing him. The boy took the butler's hips between his thighs and refused to let go. He wanted Sebastian more than anything. He _needed _him more than anything.

Sebastian pecked at his lips. "Mine," he kissed the boy's forehead. "You are mine," he kissed the corner of his mouth. "I will strike down any being that tries to steal you away." He locked Ciel's fingers behind the demon's neck. In an instant, Ciel was pinned to the wall. The pressure was enough to keep him off the floor, but not enough to crush him. "You can never escape me." He knew Sebastian was possessive of him, but he didn't realize the extent of it. The boy's contrasting violet and cerulean eyes (the eye patch fell off somewhere during the madness) enlarged. _'Mine…never escape…'_ Sebastian's never-failing skill of perception was put into use. He moved closer as he spoke, "I can feel you trembling."

In the middle of their intense conversation, Ciel somehow found himself musing about cats. He now understood why Sebastian adores them: he practically _is _a cat. He moves around silently and sees everything without detection. His gracefulness and agility also matched that of a cat's. The most prominent correlation was his eyes: they narrowed to a point when angry or lustful; they stared deeply at you void of discretion. The latter illustration depicted his current expression. Sebastian's scarlet eyes were unwavering and burned into the boy. "Do you fear me?" His voice was darkness itself. _He can change his tone—his whole demeanor—instantaneously._

Assuming the question was rhetorical, Ciel took a moment to take in Sebastian's beautiful features. His pale even complexion seemingly glowed in the dim candlelight; the faint contours of his cheekbones contrasted the sharp curve of his jaw and chin; his smooth black hair framed his face perfectly. Ciel quickly realized that the intensely curious look from Sebastian meant he wanted an actual answer.

Ciel thought about his words. _Do I fear him? He cannot take my soul until the contract is terminated. That doesn't mean, however, that he can't injure me. He's undoubtedly capable. _As he stated last week, Sebastian is a mighty ferocious demon, and a small boy like him would be helpless in a fight against the being. _He's the cat and I'm the mouse…well…more like a **giant tiger** and a mouse. _Ciel closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. "Yes," he said shakily. He wanted to lie but Sebastian would discover the truth as always.

The demon had no response to his confession. The boy cried in agony and surprise from a stabbing pain in his neck. Sebastian's sharp teeth dug into his skin in a pleasant way. The sensations of sucking, licking, and biting were delicious and bewitching. His fingers entangled in the man's silky hair as he mewled and yowled sounds he'd never heard before. The ravenous being tore off Ciel's nightclothes and licked down his torso.

"If you continue to destroy my expensive clothing like this," he lectured playfully, "I'll have to go to the trouble of buying an entirely new wardrobe."

"I apologize for my carelessness, master. My passionate desire severely weakened my self-control," the demon replied flirtatiously, "I'll remember that from now on." He smiled devilishly. _From now on...? So this will be a regular activity?_

Sebastian looked down at the tiny hands unbuttoning his shirt. He repositioned Ciel briefly to shrug off the clothes. "See? _Your_ shirt is still wearable, not shredded or crumpled up…," he mocked. The demon grinned and kissed him. Ciel reveled in the feeling of the smile against his lips. He decided to switch up his approach. The young earl gently pushed the man's head away and lowered his own to the demon's neck. He brushed, licked, and pinched as Sebastian had done.

Sebastian moaned and pushed him harder into between the wall and his body, thrusting his arms on the wall to keep steady. He writhed on the boy in pleasure and allowed more groans to escape. _Well….apparently licking his neck arouses him immediately, _Ciel thought, feeling the demon's hard length knead on him. Sebastian grabbed his chin and licked his lips. Burning red gleamed mischievously at him. He threw Ciel across the room where he landed perfectly in the middle of his bed.

The boy gasped for air. _He's so strong; I truly wouldn't stand a chance if I were to fight him off…not that I'd ever want to. _"Humans are so fragile," Sebastian murmured above. "Dropping you from up high or throwing from a far distance; grasping too tightly; even biting can cause serious damage. One rough movement on my part could paralyze or even kill you." Ciel breathed in deeply, moderately soothing the frightening images he visualized. Sebastian's tongue slowly grazed over his lips. He spoke delicately, "I always try my hardest to handle you with absolute care. You're a delightful and captivating toy…but I cannot cause _significant _harm to such a lovely creature." _Nice to know he won't murder me…but what does he consider "significant harm?" _

For an unidentified reason to Ciel, the boy spoke his thoughts. He did tend to say everything on his mind when Sebastian touched him, though. "I like when you're rough with me," the boy exhaled. _Damn it all to hell…why would I say that? Why!? _

Sebastian revealed his devilish smile again. "I inferred that from your…enthusiastic …responses," he teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"As you wish," he smiled again. His tongue dove into the boy's mouth feeling, twisting, and licking fiercely. His fingers pinched and flicked his raised nipple; Ciel arched his back begging for more. Sebastian's head lowered in response to bite the other swollen nub. Ciel longed for more still. He pushed Sebastian up, earning him a disappointedly confused look. Since his arms weren't long enough to reach, Ciel grabbed to back of his muscular arms to propel himself down the bed. The force used was just enough to settle his head beneath the demon's stomach. Smiling at his triumph, Ciel raised his hands and smoothly unzipped and removed his trousers. Sebastian slid back to sit on the boy. Towering above he chuckled, "That was very crafty, my young lord. I am thoroughly impressed."

"I know," he gloated. Ciel pulled Sebastian down, barely giving him enough time to break his fall before mashing their faces together. However, the lustful demon happened to be Sebastian and time is not an obstacle for the swift creature. A firm hand roughly grabbed Ciel's jaw, restricting movement. He bit the boy's lower lip and sucked until it turned bright red; his long tongue glided along his teeth and upper lip. Ciel moaned. As before, the pain was pleasurable and sensual. His entire body ached to be touched. Jaw finally freed, he stared intently at Sebastian and spoke lustfully, "Sebastian…" he gently tugged and tousled the man's hair. "I want you." Ciel kissed him. "I want you now."

Sebastian hesitated. The boy was only 16 and he lost count of his own age a century or two ago. He scanned Ciel's eyes. He wanted his body, mind, love, everything. It wasn't just his soul that he yearned for. The demon made up his mind. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, what?" Ciel protested but Sebastian had already exited the room. He sat up to look at the time. When he turned to the nightstand, he found blood red eyes delving into him. Ciel jumped back with a yowl and would've plummeted to the floor if Sebastian wasn't there to catch him. "You frightened me," he gasped.

"I'm deeply sorry, master. I'm in the habit of silently entering rooms. It's part of a Phantomhive butler's job description." Ciel nodded, still flustered from the shock. The mood had quickly changed from romantic to awkward. Luckily, Sebastian changed that with a swooping kiss. He pulled down the boy's remaining garment and positioned him on his hands and knees. The man knelt on the bed behind Ciel and squeezed what he assumed was lotion into his palm. A soft hand rubbed his back soothingly as Sebastian's finger entered him. Ciel bit his lip to hold back an exclamation. Sebastian slowly inserted a second finger and waited for the boy's breathing to steady before moving.

Ciel felt his long fingers dip into him and using a scissoring motion to carefully stretch him. "Relax, Ciel, it will feel much better if you do," he spoke quietly with a gentle tone. Ciel nodded and complied. Sebastian's words were correct: the fingers now felt somewhat pleasant. It still stung, but not at the high level of pain from before. His body tensed again as a third finger entered him, but he quickly relaxed, remembering what Sebastian told him. The pain left and he was now moaning softly.

A few minutes later, he spoke again. "This is going to hurt a bit more than earlier. Just remember to relax." He whispered into Ciel's ear. A few seconds later, Sebastian penetrated him. It was a quick and forceful movement that made the boy cry out. He remained motionless to allow Ciel's body to adjust. He slowly plunged in and out, carefully observing his master's reactions. Hearing moans of approval, Sebastian clutched his hips and thrust harder. His large length hit Ciel's prostate and sent shivers of pleasure everywhere. He removed a hand from the younger man's waist and grasped his throbbing cock.

"Uhh…Sebastian," Ciel exhaled. He panted from the amazing feelings the man gave inside and outside of his small body. The passionate creature sped up and moaned along with the boy. His stomach tensed as it had last time and Sebastian savored the feeling. They cried out each other's names as they each reached ecstasy. Sebastian's warm seed spilled inside him while his own covered the sheets and his stomach. They collapsed beside each other. Sebastian took the boys hand and caressed it lovingly. He cleaned them both and lay down next to his lover.

"That was…amazing. _You're _amazing," Ciel panted.

Sebastian chuckled heartily, "Ciel…" He lightly kissed the cheeks, forehead, and lips of his master. His fingers endearingly brushed the hair away from the boy' face. "You're exhausted. It's nearly morning and you need to rest." Before he could refuse, Sebastian pulled the boy to his chest. He used nimble toes to throw a blanket over them. "However," he whispered, closing the boy's eyelids with his fingers. "You asked me to stay, so I'll be here when you wake."

Ciel smiled. "Goodnight, Sebastian. I love you."

Sebastian looked at the boy in surprise. He thought for a moment then replied warmly, "Goodnight Ciel. I love you, too."

And he meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"  
"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again.  
"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "What's the answer?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter"  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

**Author's note: **I added a few background OC's in this and the next chapter, just so you guys know.

* * *

**One week later**

"What kind of tea is this?" Ciel questioned.

"It was a new creation imported from China a few days back. Only the best for my master," the devoted butler replied.

"It's quite refreshing. Anyways, has her majesty called upon me recently? It's been far too long since she has required my services," he realized uneasily.

"Yes, a letter arrived earlier regarding a disturbance in a small town near us."

"And what would this…_disturbance_ be?" Ciel sighed casually, crossing his arms.

"A close friend of The Queen—along with the other townsfolk—has encountered distasteful threats and violent actions from some kind of wandering gang. She'd like you to end the attacks."

"Does she want me to kill them or simply find and imprison them?" he asked indifferently.

"She is leaving the details to you, as usual," Sebastian smirked. "When shall we depart?"

Ciel approached the butler and reached into his pocket. "It's only 9:00 am," he said returning the watch. "Can you prepare everything we'll need by 11:00?"

"Why, of course I can," Sebastian remarked. He lifted the boy's chin with his thumb. "It pains me that you doubt my abilities as a Phantomhive butler," he finished with a pout.

"Stop that." Ciel batted his hand away. "It was merely a question," the earl stated with slight annoyance. He knew Sebastian wanted a compliment. His charm was matched only by his cleverness; but living with the demon gave Ciel insight to his antics.

Sebastian bowed and left the room with a proud grin. _Intelligent as always, young master. You don't miss a thing._

* * *

"We're staying in the _guesthouse_?" Ciel whined. Sebastian purposely neglected to tell him about their rooming arrangements.

"I've been told it is of the finest quality. Besides," he smirked at the boy beside him, "we get an entire house to ourselves." The man winked at a very red Ciel.

Ciel quickly turned to look outside the carriage. "Are we nearly there?" he mumbled.

"We've just arrived," he said pleasantly, "would you prefer to see our lodgings or go straight to the mansion?"

"Let's unpack later. I want to meet the…um…." Ciel looked to his butler expectantly.

"Lord Stephen and Lady Helen Alexander. They are in high regards to the Queen…so please don't upset them," he sighed.

Ciel glared at the butler. "Know your place, Sebastian. I know how to act around other nobles, I am one!" the earl snapped.

"My apologies, young master. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Whatever, I just want meet them now."

* * *

"I thank you very much for coming to help. Victoria is my dearest friend. She's always so kind to me." Helen turned from the fireplace to look at the earl.

"It's no trouble, really. I'm happy to help a friend of Her Majesty."

"And who is this you've brought along?" the lady strolled across the room and clutched Sebastian's arm. "I might have to keep him for myself." She giggled.

"Sebastian is my butler." Ciel clenched his fists but spoke evenly, "if you're done flirting, please release him and we can discuss your situation."

"Now, young master," Sebastian said mischievously, "You mustn't be rude; we are guests here."

"Where is your husband? Will he be joining us in the discussion?" he spoke coldly.

Helen threw the boy a small pout and draped herself across one of the long black couches. She crossed her legs and gestured for him to sit.

Lady Helen was a beautiful woman. She was in her early thirties with unwrinkled porcelain skin painted with little makeup to show her natural beauty; black eyes under long lashes and matching silky hair greatly contrasted her pale complexion; with delicate movements, much like her small body. Ciel looked to his butler. He stood next his master watching the woman with unreadable eyes. _Does Sebastian like women, too? I have a feeling that whore will be all over him the second I turn away. And she isn't one that most men would turn down._

"Stephen passed away two years ago," she sighed glancing to the fireplace again, "he was repairing the previous guest house and it caught fire. His body was never recovered." She frowned and closed her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Alexander. I had no idea," Ciel glared at Sebastian. He shrugged to answer his unspoken question.

"That's alright. It was two long years ago," she smiled weakly at the earl. "I've mourned long enough. That is why I've called on your services, Lord Phantomhive. You see, Stephen's death was no accident." Her face and tone were completely serious, "he was murdered by the White Ravens." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the name. "They've terrorized this town since my husband's death. He was their first target. They set fires to churches and homes and murder innocent people. Nobody can track them down. It's time for this madness to end."

"Why are they called The White Ravens?" Ciel questioned. Helen reached for a small chest on the table between them. She pulled out a palm sized object and handed it to the boy. It was a wood-carved raven painted purely white. Ciel turned it over and read the black writing aloud, "sinners shall be punished."

"It was left a few yards from the burned guest house. The men leave one every time they attack. Also, I received a letter two days ago. It says, 'Your time is up, Helen. Sinners shall be punished.'"

"May I see the letter, Lady Helen?" Sebastian held his hand out to her. She nodded and removed a thin note from the chest. "This was written with expensive ink and fine paper. At least one member must be quite wealthy. Commoners wouldn't waste their money on such superficial things. Has anyone reported thievery recently?"

She thought a moment. "No. They kill their target and leave only the wooden raven as an explanation."

"Sebastian, I want you to compile a list of those murdered by the White Ravens. Find out the locations, victims' names, and possible motives."

"Yes, my young lord. It will be done by this evening." Sebastian bowed to the boy then knelt in front of the woman taking her petite hand in his. He placed a gentle lingering kiss on it. "We will stop these horrific attacks. No harm will come to you or anyone else in the town."

"Thank you. You seem like a very…capable…man, Sebastian." She ran her fingers through her gorgeous hair. "I know my town will be safe in your care."

Ciel cleared his throat, "Sebastian, we're leaving now. Goodbye, Ms. Alexander." The butler stood and followed his master to the door.

"Wait!" Helen grabbed the man's arm a second time. "I…I don't want either of you to be hurt. The guest house is too far from here. Please stay in the mansion. You can choose any room you like," she pleaded with dark shining eyes. "Also…I've been very nervous at night since that note arrived. I don't want to spend another night in the manor all alone."

"If staying here will calm you, we accept the offer," Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you again. I have faith in both of you," she beamed in return.

"Fine. Sebastian, just get the luggage. I want to finish this quickly."

"As you wish, young master."

* * *

"You haven't spoken a word since we left the parlor, Ciel. Is something bothering you?" Sebastian questioned coyly.

"No," he replied deliberately, "I'm just a bit tired."

"Is that all?" he poked.

"Yes," Ciel growled, "there's no reason to be upset." He didn't turn from the large window when he spoke. Sebastian couldn't see the obvious anger in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian hung up his master's last dress shirt and moved behind the boy with a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed anxious speaking to Lady Helen."

Ciel shook off his hand and crossed his arms still refusing to look at the man. "Her personality mannerisms are irritating; I simply found her annoying."

"You're lying to me, young master," he said casually, "your voice is uneven and your breath quickened. You were jealous of her affections towards me, weren't you?" Sebastian spun the boy around and tightly held him in place grinning devilishly.

Ciel glared at him. "Of course I was jealous, you sadistic demon! You were all over her and did nothing to stop her advances. Did you get the reaction you wanted?" He wiggled and thrashed around desperately trying to get away."Let go of me!"

Sebastian's expression turned somber as his master spoke. He released Ciel and watched him run to the bed. The boy lay on his side facing away from the cruel man. Sebastian sat next to him and lightly touched his arm. He pulled away when Ciel cringed. "Ciel, I…" Sebastian chose his words carefully, "I was only having a bit of fun. I didn't mean anything by it." He smiled when the hand stroking Ciel's hair wasn't rejected. "I had no idea you would react this way, but that doesn't justify my actions. I'm sorry…"

Ciel laughed and left the bed for his previous spot at the window. "You had no idea?" Sebastian sat puzzled. "The great Sebastian Michaelis wrongly predicted the outcome of a situation; one under _his _control," he chuckled.

"Well," he approached his master and bent to look into a gleaming blue eye. "I do have _some_ flaws," he smiled and placed a finger beneath the boy's chin.

A quiet voice clearing her throat alerted the couple to a woman's presence at their door. Ciel hastily stepped back and Sebastian straightened just as fast.

The young Phantomhive scowled, "how long have you been standing there? This may be your mansion but this is currently _my _room, which you should not enter unannounced."

"Only for a moment. I'm terribly sorry, Earl Phantomhive." His expression remained stoic as she continued quietly, "I heard yelling and wanted to check if everything is alright…" she blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry, Lady Helen," the butler said evenly. He couldn't upset Ciel again. "My master insists on privacy in his bedroom, I'm sure you can understand that."

"Yes, of course. I apologize for intruding. It won't happen again." She quickly left the room and shut the door.

Ciel sighed and turned to his butler. "Would you get me that information now? I don't want to ask again."

He kissed the boy's forehead. "I'll do that right now, young master."

* * *

Author's note 8/30 - I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm working on chapter nine and it should be up in the next few days. Once I get used to school and activities an such, I should be updating regularly. Thanks for the patience, my avid little readers :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Why hello fellow CielxSebby shippers. I thank you for your patience while I settle into my hectic school routine. I plan to continue this for as long as my creative mind holds up. It's quite inconsistent and I often get writer's block. But alas, I have returned with an extra long chapter to reward your devotion to reading my craziness! _

_Prepare for a rollercoaster of twists and turns as my mind flings this story like a boomerang! I'll let you read now. *blows kiss* Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." — Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

"If you're tired, I can do this myself. And you might be hurt if you stay."

"I'm not a child anymore; I don't have a bedtime," Ciel scoffed. He turned to Sebastian and smiled. "Besides, I'm not too concerned about getting hurt when you're around."

The butler ruffled his master's navy hair and sighed. "Alright, just try not to be reckless. This isn't the time to mess around."

"Hey!" Ciel protested. Sebastian signaled for the crouching boy to quiet down with a finger on his lips. Ciel spoke—quietly—through his teeth, "don't belittle me. The master gives orders to his butler, not the other way around."

The man scooted closer to him and pulled him close. "I'm sorry, Ciel." He gently kissed the boy's forehead. "I just want you to be safe."

A blushing Ciel pushed him away and fell to the dirt in the process. He dropped fully to his back to cover up his clumsiness. He looked up at the black sky; ominous clouds concealed the moon and stars. "Are you sure this is the correct location? We've been here _forever_; my calves hurt from squatting too long."

"The White Ravens strike out against people who have committed acts the group sees unfit. These include: consistent thievery, children born without married parents, possession of drugs like opium, and infidelity. Mary and Charles Thompson live here," Sebastian gestured to the tiny brown house a few yards away. "Charles has been swindling people out of money with rigged card and dice games for a month now. He fits the description of those previously attacked by the gang. A note was left in the town square this morning about justice being done tonight. I assume it's from the White Ravens."

Ciel threw his legs out to sit up and pulled them towards his chest. He rested his chin on his knees and closed his eye. "This is really boring. They should've shown by now."

"Well," Sebastian smirked. He captured the boy in his lap and smiled mischievously. "I can fix that." He cupped the boy's face in his large hand and kissed him. He slid his hand to the back of Ciel's head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He attacked his master's mouth with his hot tongue, allowing his partner to do the same.

"Mmm." Ciel breathed into the butler's mouth. "This is much more entertaining than staring at a wall."

Sebastian grinned, "I agree."

Ciel surrounded his neck with small but strong arms, not wanting to ever let go. He closed his eye and resumed their passionate kissing. The night was silent aside from the soft suckling noises from the lovers.

Suddenly, Sebastian tensed and lowered Ciel to the ground, placing a hand over the boy's mouth. Ciel's eyes questioned him. "I hear something. Stay quiet," he whispered. He removed the hand once Ciel nodded, and they returned to crouching positions behind the large crate. A bush along the side of the house shook and the boys stared intently; Sebastian held his silverware, ready to throw. A figure leapt from the plant and moved into the light of the gas lamp at the home's entrance.

Ciel sighed with relief and turned to the man, "It's only…" He looked around to see where the butler could've gone. _Wait...there's only one place he would be in this situation._ Ciel faced forward to see—unsurprisingly—Sebastian sitting down holding a brown and white spotted cat. He held the creature at arm's length and stared infatuatedly. He frowned at the strange interaction. _Honestly, he's a __**demon**__; a beast from the Underworld! I will never understand his love for cats._

Ciel walked to the pair and crossed his arms. "If the happy couple is finished," he growled, "I'd like to return to the manor now." Sebastian pouted at the boy with hope, but received only a stern glare. "I'm waiting."

The man released the kitten and watched it run into the dark streets until it disappeared. He stood up at looked to his master and stumbled back slightly; the boy's expression somehow mixed an evil anger, deathly frustration, and wavering patience, creating a look that somewhat frightened the demon. "Must you do that every time you see a cat?" Ciel questioned coldly, "it's quite annoying."

Sebastian gestured for the boy to walk down the dirt path. "Cats are so perfect," he mused, "I just have so much appreciation for the beautiful creatures, it's difficult to control myself around one!"

Ciel's shoulders tightened and teeth clenched tightly. "Whatever," he replied with exasperation, "let's just go. I've had enough for one night."

"Very well, the coach is up ahead. The house is about fifteen minutes away, so we'll be back quickly."

"Praise the lord," Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian flinched.

* * *

Ciel awoke to a shrill cry from downstairs. He bolted upright and swerved to look at an already standing and dressed Sebastian. "Sebastian," he breathed.

The man knelt beside him. He tucked a hair behind the boy's ear and stared intensely into the alarmed blue orb. "Please, young master, stay put while I check things out. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ciel nodded and watched the butler float out of the room and quietly close the door.

The young Phantomhive flopped back onto his pillow and stretched his arms back. _Should I really stay here and do nothing?_ Normally, Ciel would refuse to be left behind, but the pleading red eyes held a desperate quality that made the boy falter. _Sebastian can surely handle whatever the problem is, but I have to know what's going on..._ He tugged at his dark locks and finally came to a decision. He abandoned the warm bed and removed his nightgown; he walked to the closet and pulled down a black button up shirt, black slacks, and thick white socks. He reached for the matching dark shoes, but realized his need for silence; he was better off with his sock-covered feet. Ciel tied his eyepatch and slowly opened the door. To his relief, the hinges made no noise and the floorboards remained silent as he slipped out of the bedroom.

A faint light from the stairwell shone through part of the otherwise pitch-black hallway. Ciel carefully tiptoed to the stairs and descended with light feet. He reached the bottom and searched the room with his eyes; no signs of movement appeared from the dark corners of the foyer. A single lamp illuminated the bottom of the landing. Muffled yells of panic carried to the boy from somewhere to his left. He took a last look around and moved into the next room. Ciel halted in the entrance, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the harsh blackness. A minute passed and he failed to decipher anything in the room. He lifted his hands to the wall and slowly followed them into the darkness. He held his breath when his waist hit a hard object. _It's just a cabinet, idiot. Stop being a wimp and keep going._ He followed the advice of his internal bully and continued towards the noises. He reached the opposite wall after a long journey of stumbling and gasping and exhaled when he felt a doorknob. He gradually opened the door and hoped for the best. The door creaked and he immediately halted, listening for any sound other than the growing cries. The silence satisfied the boy and he continued into the next room.

A dim, flickering light beneath a door on the adjoining wall guided Ciel to a lamp. He turned it on and quickly scanned the room. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle with a matching chair; hundreds of books lined three of the walls; the other held velvet curtains to cover the large window. A loud crash alerted him to the danger he came to investigate. He ran to the door and swung it open. Ciel was paralyzed with fear from the sight: the far side of the giant room flashed with threatening orange flames; servants ran across the parlor with haste as they yelled orders to each other; what appeared to be a butler frantically carried papers from the desk out of the room; buckets of water had little effect on the growing fire in the room.

"Ciel!" A panicked voice cried, "Why did you leave your room!? It's not safe here!" Sebastian shook the boy's shoulders, trying to make sense of his actions.

"There's no way I could sleep after hearing that unexplained screech! I needed to know what's happening. And I don't answer to you anyway," the boy spat.

"Well, it seems the White Ravens attacked." He removed a wooden carving identical to the white bird he saw earlier that day. "The entire left wing has been set on fire and the gang isn't near the house anymore. I can handle this if you would please go back to the right wing," he pleaded again.

"Let me help! This is—" Ciel gasped as he was knocked off his feet and flung into the man's arms. He kicked and clawed at the strong butler. "What are you doing!? I said I want to help!"

"You're not getting any closer to those flames!" Sebastian breathed as he sprinted up the stairs and nearly kicked their bedroom door off its hinges. He set the boy on the mattress and buried his head into the younger man's chest. His arms roughly grasped onto his waist. "I'm sorry…I can't let you get hurt…I won't let anything harm you."

Sebastian had been running, but it was Ciel who struggled to even his breaths. "Sebastian," he said quietly. He clung to the fabric of the man's coat and kissed his silky hair. He crumpled into the bed and pulled Sebastian on top of him. "Sebastian, look at me." He took in a sharp breath when the man released his hold and looked down. Glowing red eyes bore into him as if his stare could paralyze—which it did at that moment. The man delicately lifted his master's head and tossed away the eyepatch as he kissed the lid. The purple eye fluttered open at the brander's touch.

"I love you, Ciel." His head dove down to his lover's and he locked their lips together. His long tongue slid out and twisted around Ciel's. The boy closed his eyes and clawed into thick shoulders. His loud moans brought on an attack from the man above. Ciel's shirt was quickly unbuttoned and a long tongue slithered across his hot skin. He shook with pleasant surprise while running his small fingers through soft raven colored hair. Sebastian took his ungloved hands and intertwined their fingers. He gasped and pushed the butler away.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Y-your hand…" His mismatched eyes locked onto the man's slender hand when he raised it. A large black mark adorned his otherwise perfect limb.

"Oh, that. It doesn't hurt anymore," he assured the alarmed boy. "I was singed while pulling Lady Helen out of the way. Demons heal much faster than humans, so it will heal soon."

Ciel kissed the burned skin and frowned. "That _whore_ isn't worth risking your existence."

"Young master, we've been asked to assist this woman by Queen Victoria. You should have more respect towards her," he scolded lightly.

"So you're defending her now?" Ciel pushed the demon completely off the bed and crossed his arms. "I know you like her! You stare whenever you see her!"

"Ciel, that's not—"

"I don't want to hear it!" He took a breath and spoke evenly, "As you said, I'm here as a favor for Her Majesty. I want to finish this as soon as possible." He held up a hand when the butler tried to protest and continued, "Do you have any new information?"

Sebastian considered explaining himself but though it best to obey his furious master and fix things later. "I think I've located the leader of the gang, but we'd have to leave now to catch him. He won't stay there for long."

"Alright," Ciel said while buttoning his shirt. "Put my shoes on and we'll go."

Sebastian nodded and complied, as always.

* * *

_Please review! Your encouragement gets me working faster and faster working means faster updates! So go click on that tempting review button and leave me a nice (or maybe not so nice if that's how you roll) little note. I've already written the next action filled chapter, so let's make it a quick update, yes!? :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Daawww you guys are awesome. You followed, favorited, reviewed, and sent me a whole bundle of messages! Some of them were somewhat threatening...but that's just fine with me! I'm just glad you like the story enough to send a fiesty message about updating! _

_So here ya go! Have fun reading! :)_

* * *

_"The boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed." ― Cassandra Clare_

* * *

"That was quite fast," Ciel pointed out. Their carriage stopped after no more than 10 minutes. He ignored the butler's outstretched hand and jumped to the dirt road without assistance.

"Yes, but we still have a small walk ahead. Pulling right up to the house would alert him of our presence." Sebastian looked down to the boy. "Young master, it would be best for me to carry you. Is that—"

"Absolutely not. I'll walk behind you." Ciel stood firm on the ground with crossed arms, daring the man to oppose him.

Sebastian sighed. Ciel was so cute when he acted stubborn—although he'd never admit it. "You'll tire after long, and I move silently. To be successful, we'll need to move quickly and not make any noise."

_Damn him. Why does he always have to be right? A demon's movements are swift and I would most definitely slow him down by trudging along._ "Fine," he agreed. "But don't try anything. This is not the time to fool around."

"Right." Sebastian scooped up the small teen. "There are many more opportunities for that," he smirked.

"Shut it," Ciel growled, "just go already."

Sebastian took off running. He glided through the forest, easily dodging trees and logs. Ciel dug tighter into the demon's shoulders and settled his face into his neck. The cradling arms held him with a firmly against his chest and he felt completely at ease. His anger subsided for the moment and he closed his eyes. The flowing movements soothed Ciel and he frowned when he was gently dropped on the grass. Luckily, the disappointment went unnoticed by the demon.

Sebastian lowered behind Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He pointed to the large, single-floored house a few yards ahead and whispered directly into the boy's ear, "This is the Alexander's guesthouse." Sebastian's hot breath against his ear made his pulse race. He wanted the man so badly but knew he must remain stoic. He wouldn't take back his accusation and forgiveness was not an option, for now at least.

Ciel swallowed and moved towards the illuminated home. Sebastian grabbed the boy's hand and laced their fingers together. Ciel glared at the man but didn't let go; the butler raised his chin in victory.

"I'll go in first, follow me and keep close. I don't know how dangerous this guy is." Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand and slowly opened the front door. Once it opened a crack without a sound, he pushed it open quickly and stepped inside. Every light in the home seemed to be on; the mystery man apparently had no clue how to hide out properly. The brightness was a sharp contrast from the dark forest outside and Ciel blinked multiple times before entering the guesthouse fully.

"Who are you?" An anxious voice called to the pair. He looked to be in his late thirties with ear length chocolate hair and bright green eyes. He was tall, but still about half a foot shorter than Sebastian. His physique was average for a man his age, but could certainly put up a good fight with a normal human male. His fists clenched at his sides and his knees bent slightly to prepare for attack or escape.

Sebastian draped a protective arm over Ciel's shoulder, which was shrugged off as the boy moved away from the possessive butler.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Who might you be?" The teen leaned casually against the wall, confident and suave as ever. Sebastian licked his lips at the delicious sight but quickly turned his attention back to the unnamed man when he spoke.

"I, uh…I'm…Lawrence Johnson." His face twitched but he kept his stance firm.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "If you're going to lie, you should at least put effort into it. Now you're just wasting the Earl's time."

"I—I'm not lying!" He exclaimed. Sebastian laughed again and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off but an annoyed Ciel.

"Sebastian," the boy interrupted, "Stop playing with him and tell me his real name. I'm sure you know already."

"Of course, young master. This," he gestured to the man in question, "Is Lord Stephen Alexander."

Ciel's eyes widened. "_What?_ Lady Helen said he died in a fire! I knew I couldn't trust that rotten—"

"Ms. Alexander is unaware that her husband is still very much alive. She believes—along with everyone else—that he is dead."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about…" Stephen attempted to compose himself, but failed miserably. He clenched and unclenched his fists; his lips pursed; sweat grew on his forehead. His eyes glued to the floor like his life depended on it, which it did, in a way.

"Mr. Alexander, you are a terrible liar…you staged your own death to form a group called the White Ravens. Your gang's uniform is right there." The butler pointed at the white cloak hanging over the armchair behind Stephen.

Stephen replied with newfound strength. The quivering in his voice disappeared entirely as he spoke again, "You two had better leave now or you'll be sorry. My guys will be here soon and you'll be hopelessly outnumbered."

Ciel laughed. "I don't think they'll be much of a problem."

"You don't—"

"More importantly," Ciel interrupted a second time, "why did you form this group…and send them on your own wife? You were happily married from what I've been told."

"Ha! Happily married…" the man scoffed. "The first few months were great. Then the filthy bitch decided I wasn't enough for her and started sleeping around with every man who looked her way: the butler, her best friend's fiancé, my boss of ten years, all of them! I wouldn't be surprised if she went after you!" Stephen gestured to Sebastian. "She's an evil temptress and a sinner who deserves punishment!"

"Ooh, temptress; that's a good one. I'll be sure to use that in our next argument." Ciel eyed his lover cheekily.

The butler glared at the boy before speaking, "What am I to do with him, master? Shall I kill him, or would you like to expose his existence to the villagers?"

"That will only complicate matters," Ciel replied languidly, "kill him now."

Sebastian slowly removed each glove with smiling teeth as he stared at the man. He licked the illuminated symbol on his left hand and took a step forward.

"Don't move your scrawny ass unless you want the pretty pirate boy here to die." A large man roughly trapped Ciel against his chest and pressed a knife to his throat. He spoke with a boldness soon to be lost.

Sebastian spun around and hissed at the man; his murderous red eyes bore into the assailant. "Return him to me now. I'll only warn you once." His voice was rough and his words deliberate. Ciel barely contained a lustful whimper.

"_You_ hurt _me_!?" the man chuckled, "you're delusional! And now you're outnumbered!" A group of men all different ages and builds walked through the door and paused as they took in the scene. Sebastian growled from deep in his throat, his gaze never left Ciel's attacker.

"Now you're gonna get it." Ciel smiled smugly, waiting for the show to begin.

Sebastian's eyes flickered a sinister cherry color and his pupils morphed into a slit shape; black feathers floated to the ground from the demon's back. _Where do those feathers come from, anyway? He doesn't have wings in his human form…. _An unearthly glow cloaked him as he advanced on the attacker. _Although I wouldn't really describe this as his human form…_ His smile revealed jagged rows of pointed teeth. "Mortals like you are so intriguing. You never know when to give up, even to creatures far superior than yourself; that leads to your inevitable downfall."

The man pushed Ciel away and started to back up. "H-hey, you can have the kid. He's all yours!"

The creature smiled menacingly. "Of course he's mine. I appreciate you not harming him. However, you laid your disgusting hands all over him and threatened to kill him; that is unforgiveable." The demon stalked his prey; every advancement precise as he closed in.

"Wha-what are you?!" The attacker scrambled backwards and began hyperventilating.

"I am simply…" Sebastian continued to approach the man. Various whispers passed between the men still at the door. They huddled up and debated running or attacking; neither was agreed on and they anxiously watched the demon. "…one _hell _of a butler."

The boy perched upon the armrest of a nearby couch, completely enthralled by his lover. Ciel crossed his legs and tossed his right arm along the top of the chair. "You know, you're ridiculously sexy when you're possessive like that," Ciel purred from his seat.

"That's rather concerning," the predator replied. "You should be frightened by an infuriated creature from hell." The man's hit the wall and he looked around hysterically for a way out.

"But you're _my_ infuriated creature from hell," Ciel cupped his face in his hand and grinned at the wreck of a man when he glanced at the boy.

"Is that so?" Sebastian looked at Ciel for the first time since the commotion began. He breathed in sharply and almost fell off the couch from lack of muscle control. The man's dark cat eyes pierced into his wide cerulean orb; he licked his lips painfully slow and sent Ciel into a daze, he couldn't look away from the beautiful demon. His body screamed out to call for Sebastian; to be held tightly and kissed until his lips felt numb.

_Don't be an idiot! You can't give him the satisfaction of seeing you lose it. __**He's**__ the wild animal here, not you. _

Ciel untied the string behind his head and exposed a glowing lavender eye. "Sebastian, I order you to kill that man. Oh, and your girlfriend's husband who passed out a few seconds ago. Actually, just get rid of them all; give me a good show." Ciel winked at the quivering men.

"Yes, my young lord." A mere second after his response, the demon leapt at his master's assailant and snapped his neck with a single hand. The man slumped to the floor with a loud thud, mouth open and eyes glazed over.

Sebastian turned to the dozen men cowering in the doorway. He stood behind them leaning against the now locked door. "Who's next?" The gang whipped their heads back in surprise; they hadn't seen him move, let alone sneak behind them undetectably. He grabbed the head of a young blonde man and broke his neck as he did to the man before. The others ran around the room attempting to find an exit.

Sebastian flew along the walls, effortlessly barricading the two doors with cabinets and breaking the locks on the windows. He scanned the men greedily, basking in each expression of complete terror and bewilderment. Some hid under tables or behind couches; others pressed up against walls unable to move; the rest ran around screaming curses and prayers. Sebastian laughed cynically at a man trying to "exorcise" him with simple prayers and pleas to his god. He silenced the fool with a knife directly to the heart and rolled his eyes. "Obnoxious human..."

The demon's glow had dissipated and his teeth returned to his perfect human rows sometime between his first and third kills. His eyes continued to glow as he seized a human from under the table. He gripped the man's shirt and lifted him inches off the floor to meet his blood-red eyes. "Do you fear me?"

"I…uh…Y-yes," the short man squeaked. Sebastian dropped him and clutched his hair as he attempted to crawl back to his hiding spot.

"You see?" Sebastian looked into the amused boy's eyes. "This man is afraid of me—as he rightly should. Probably closer to _petrified_, hm?" The man nodded in response and clenched his eyes shut.

"It's not like I see you as an adorable bunny-rabbit," he stated. "But it's difficult to fear something contractually obligated to protect me." The always well-mannered noble fell back against the thick couch cushions. A sudden boldness shot through him and he added, "That and surviving your monstrous dick up my ass without being torn apart."

Each man's expression changed from terror to complete shock. Their eyes flickered between the couple, dumbfounded. Ciel supposed they would laugh at or detest the couple if they weren't being hunted by a demon at the present time.

"Well, I'm killing them anyway," Sebastian mumbled.

"You're games have dragged on long enough," the boy called languidly from the couch. "Finish them off so I can get some sleep."

"My apologies, master. I'll just be a moment." He propelled daggers (from his apparently endless supply) into every head within his sight. He used his skilled hands to finish off the rest after dragging them out of hiding. He loomed over the still unconscious Stephen Alexander and decapitated him with a flick of his wrist.

"Did I entertain you well?" he asked, drifting towards the boy.

"Yes, that was quite the demonstration, but it would be difficult to explain this massacre." He raised his arms to be lifted by the gentle butler. The transformation from relentless killer to obedient servant was instantaneous; Ciel could change his mood entirely without realizing it. He held the boy close and reveled in his warmth.

"If we burn the house, we can call it accidental and say we drove the gang out of town. It would be best not to call attention to this bloodbath," he yawned.

"How ironic," Sebastian mused. "This is the second time the guesthouse will be engulfed by flames, both caused by a raven." He laughed silently at his clever joke.

The demon lit a few candles, threw them to the floor, and exited the burning house. He smiled at the teen that had quickly fallen asleep in his sheltering arms.

"How could this monster of a boy look so adorable when he's unconscious? My young master is a very curious creature."

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't rebuild the guesthouse again…catching fire twice in just a few years is surely a bad omen," Lady Helen Alexander grumbled as she stared aimlessly into her yard. Ciel felt slight pity for the clueless woman across from him. Her husband faked his own death, tried to kill her, and brutally murdered, unknowing of it all. His pity was fleeting, however, due to her numerous acts of infidelity and flirting with _his_ man.

The boy closely watched the butler from his peripheral vision to catch any signs of interest in the woman's actions or words; so far, the man remained loyal to his previous words. '_I was only joking…' We'll see about that. One wrong look and you're dead._ Ciel exhaled with annoyance at his next thought: _If only I could cause the demon actual pain…punching his face is essentially a tiny poke to his cheek_.

The three conversed on the back porch since the parlor lay in ruins from the previous night's fire. Ciel had explained that he and Sebastian found the gang in her guesthouse and convinced them to leave; the cause of the fire unknown to them. Lady Helen now sipped her tea, turning over the information. The earl wished to leave then without another word to the horrid woman; he cursed the manners a noble must obey that prevented him from grabbing his butler and hauling out of there.

As usual, the all-knowing demon caught his master's displeasure. "I'm sure that the White Ravens will not make another appearance, so if you would excuse us, my young master has some important meetings to attend," he smiled politely.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Lady Helen sung. "Now, Sebastian," she loudly whispered behind a cupped hand. "Are you sure I can't keep you here? I'll pay you triple what he does and give you…extra benefits," She giggled and winked at the man.

Ciel opened his mouth to scream at her when Sebastian stepped between them. "I am devoted to the Phantomhive house and do not intend to leave my young master for any reason. I will be with him until the very end, and that is why I must to decline your offer." He continued without hesitation, "We'll be leaving now. My master and I thank you for your hospitality."

The woman blushed a shade resembling her bright lipstick and stammered, "I…y-yes, well thank you for everything, Ciel. Let me know if there's a way I can repay you."

Ciel stood and walked towards the house with his butler trailing faithfully. He turned around and smiled, "Oh, I won't."

With that, the teen triumphantly walked through the manor and continued out the front doors, not giving a single glance anywhere but straight ahead.

Sebastian smirked from behind the feisty boy. Ciel may be a pretentious brat most of the time, but he was _irresistible_ when he forced his superiority on his unsuspecting victims.

Ciel turned around and scolded the butler for not opening the carriage door. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot all day? Get in!"

Sebastian smiled. _So damn hot._

* * *

_The end._

_I kid, I kid. Aren't I funny? Hey guys, psst…..PSST! Why don't you leave me a review? I live off of your comments, so feed my creative mind and I'll update with the fluffily smutty smut chapter you're just dying to read._

_I know you like it; you've already gone through 17k+ words, which means you must have hope in this story! So tell me why I'm right and feed my ego :) you guys are great._


	11. Chapter 11

_I know how this is going to end and it's gonna be great :) I can estimate about 20ish chapters in total._

_You guys really get excited with the promise of yaoi, huh? I got many more follows and favorites since chapter 10 was posted! Time to set up that motion detector, lock your door, and grab a big bowl of your guilty pleasure food while you read your guilty pleasure fanfic ;D_

_Let the Sebaciel lovin begin!_

* * *

_"It is not the gentle kiss of a couple on a first date, nor is it the kiss of a man driven by simple lust. He kisses me with the desperation of a dying man who believes the magic of eternal life is in this kiss." –Susan Ee, Angelfall_

* * *

"I don't recall your mentioning of any meetings today. I thought my schedule was clear for a few days…" Ciel pouted at the man across the coach.

Sebastian took out his pocket watch and smiled. "That's right. There is nothing on your calendar until Wednesday afternoon."

Ciel knitted his eyebrows. "You told that…woman…I'm busy today. I thought demons don't lie."

"I said you have meetings to attend; I wasn't specific about when they will take place."

"Why would you—unf!" Ciel was silenced by Sebastian's smothering lips.

The man tackled him into the bench and pressed his entire body against the boy's. He struggled against the strong male, but was unable to push him off.

Ciel plowed the intruding tongue out of his mouth and turned his head to the side, gasping for air. "What the hell!" he objected, head still turned away. Sebastian grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look at him. Ciel was not pleased with the sudden attack and started to yell, "That's enough…I'm not a-ahh." His protests stopped when he felt a slow grinding against his hips. "Wait…I…mmm…"

Sebastian pressed his cheek against Ciel's and whispered in the sexiest voice the boy had ever heard, "I wanted you to myself for awhile."

The overwhelming sensations caused Ciel to noticeably tremble; his lover circled and grinded into his hardening erection; his neck was relentlessly sucked; nimble fingers quickly untied Ciel's bow, removed his jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sebastian slowly licked around his perked nipple, stopping often to give a teasing bite. Ciel writhed underneath the man. He could no longer ignore the painful bulge begging to be released from his pants.

"Se-Sebast…ian.…more. Give me more," he breathed. Shaky fingers latched onto the long hands of his lover and guided them to his belt buckle.

"Well, someone is quite eager," Sebastian snickered. He gently batted away the desperate hands and slid his own up the sides of Ciel's slender body.

For once, the proud earl disregarded the ridiculing comment. His body's screams overpowered his normal refusal to be submissive. "Stop teasing and fuck me already."

The butler paused; he expected a demeaning or angered reply, but Ciel's speech was rough and unusually weak. Sebastian smiled down to the male; for the moment, he was finally dominant in an area other than physical strength.

Sebastian glided his hands back to the buckle and took his time removing it; he sadistically watched the teen's face twist in agony. Ciel never acted lustful and needy-it was a huge turn on.

Reaching his limit, Sebastian hastily unzipped the pants and finished unclothing the boy.

He undressed himself in an instant and settled inches above the boy. Their heavily breathing bodies were so close, but not yet touching. Ciel grunted impatiently and jerked the man's head down. He devoured Sebastian's lips and dug into his shoulders. The older man quickened his movements as the heat between them intensified.

Ciel generously sucked on the fingers poking at his lips. Sebastian kissed all over the boy's chest while the other occupied himself with thoroughly licking the fingers.

The demon withdrew his fingers and rubbed around Ciel's puckered hole. Without warning, Sebastian penetrated him with his long middle digit. He tensed momentarily, but relaxed as his partner soothingly stroked his hair. He immediately stuck in another finger and again waited for the boy to relax. He slowly pumped in and out, grinning when the boy hissed; he found the pleasurable spot deep within him. Sebastian continued his ministrations while inserting a third finger. Ciel was not the only eager man in the carriage.

A bump in the road shook the coach; Sebastian held the boy in place with a strong hand on his shoulder, but couldn't control the lower half. Ciel loudly cried out; the jolt moved his hips up, resulting in slender digits pressing harder into his prostate.

Sebastian removed his hand and grabbed the boy's waist. He forcibly jerked him from the seat and shoved his chest against the side of the coach. Ciel braced his forearms on the wall and dug his knees into the cushion; he gasped and turned his head to the assaulter. Sebastian stared back with a predatory gleam. Ciel whipped his head back to the wall, shaking uncontrollably and gasping loudly.

The demon knelt behind the boy with long legs trapping his master's. He ran his hands over the sweating torso and growled into his ear. Ciel craned his head back into the man's shoulder, exposing the tempting neck to Sebastian. He greedily seized his chance and lapped just above the gleaming collarbone.

Ciel collapsed into the sculpted abdomen behind him. He had never before felt so vulnerable, so helpless, and it was _thrilling_. He abandoned all attempts to hold himself together and focused solely on the ecstasy coursing throughout his body. Sebastian whispered hotly into his ear. "So hot….take you completely…need that cane later…" Ciel made out over the rowdy staggered moans leaving his own mouth; a rough hand massaged his inner left thigh just below his heated member, but never touching it; the other hand pulled at the dark locks attached to the already tilted head.

"God, Sebastian," he groaned.

"I'm flattered," the butler murmured. He slid his left hand around the boy's leg and kneaded into the soft mound. "…but I'm a bit too sinful to carry that title…" He used both hands to pull his lover's cheeks apart and nudged his erection against the slightly widened hole.

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into his arms still pressed into the wall. He bowed his head and curled his toes as the demon's hard member began to penetrate him. Once it entered fully, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his small waist and raised his right hand to lay over Ciel's.

He slowly moved in and out of the boy, carefully listening and feeling for any negative responses. No complaints were made, but Ciel tensed his body as he had not yet adjusted to the wide length within him. Sebastian kissed the boy's shoulder. "Shh, it's alright," he cooed. Each quickened thrust followed with fingers sinking deeper into the boy's fragile waist.

Ciel couldn't feel the painful grasp, only the incredible pleasure of Sebastian member jamming against his prostate.

"Mmm…Ciel…" The lustful way his lover spoke his name compelled him to move his hips in rhythm with Sebastian, heightening the euphoric feelings of each man. Sebastian pounded into him with incredible strength and moaned loudly. Ciel's muscles betrayed him and he crumpled again, this time falling forward. He nearly hit the wall, but was saved by Sebastian's arms holding him back. He pulled out of a shaking Ciel and closely watched him.

The boy was weak for his age; he could run only a short distance before keeling over and gasping for breath, could carry less than half the weight Mey-rin could, and wobbled after standing for too long. His willpower and intellectual strength however, exceeded that of most humans. To prove that, he clutched Sebastian's arms and hopelessly tried to pull them off his frail body.

"Why…why did you st-stop?" His voice quivered along with the rest of him. "K-keep going."

"You're too tired right now. We should stop." Sebastian glanced down at the bench. It certainly wasn't long enough to lay Ciel down on and continue, and he wasn't strong enough to be taken on all fours.

"_No_." His unwavering voice surprise Sebastian. Agreeing with the boy's not wanting to stop, he suddenly had an idea.

The powerful man swung Ciel around to face him and sat back into the bench. His intention to have the younger man ride him was well made; he groaned as he sank deeper into Ciel.

His strong hands held the boy's waist and he lifted and lowered the boy on his twitching shaft. Ciel may tire easily, but the demons arms could hold out like this for hours.

The earl reluctantly placed his hands on the butler's shoulders; the pleasure was too intense to complain about the demeaning position he was in.

After a few minutes of Sebastian slowly moving the boy up and down with only his arms, Ciel finally regained his strength. He grabbed Sebastian's arms and motioned for him to stop. He lowered the boy onto his lap, still inside him, and looked into the purple orb with worry.

Ciel leaned forward and trapped the man's lips in a passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue against his lovers' as each wrestled for dominance in their embrace. He lifted his hands to the black hair he loved so much and raked through it, smiling as the man breathed a heavy moan.

Ciel moved his hips in circles, taking the man's length for a ride. Sebastian dug his nails into the cushions and leaned his head back. Raspy breaths were released into the satisfied boy's mouth. He slid his hands down to the butler's shoulders and impaled himself on the man's dick. He repeated the motion again with more force.

"C-Ciel…hah…" He wild rode the man for a few minutes when the man's abdomen tensed and his breathing turned sharp and desperate. The uke quickened his movements as he sent his lover into an intense orgasm. His arms fell from the boys waist while he came, his moaning louder than ever. Ciel continued to ride him as he climaxed onto the blissful man's abdomen, calling out the demon's name.

Sebastian fell onto the bench, taking Ciel down with him. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes.

Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you, Ciel."

"I know," he replied and allowed sleep to overwhelm him.

The demon looked down at his sleeping prey. He was defenseless, completely vulnerable to the ravenous creature he trusted so foolishly. Sebastian licked his lips for a reason other than lusting after the boy. He may love Ciel, but he was still a demon—a famished demon—desperately longing for a taste of his soul.

When Sebastian realized his feelings for the boy, he did his best to postpone the ending of their contract; he didn't want to leave. The attempt succeeded and he's managed to drag out the contract for years.

However, every day the creature weakened from his hunger; they were merely slight changes undetectable by even Ciel, but he noticed them. He needed to sleep more often than usual, his patience faltered easily (though he never showed it), and he felt an overwhelming _need_ to touch the boy whenever he was near. To touch, taste, and devour.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure serving his prey without feasting.

Sebastian remembered what he said to console Ciel: _'I am bound to your service by the symbol on my hand and your eye. I cannot consume your soul until the contract's end.'_

Demons never lie, but they do, however, twist the truth in their favor. Sebastian hadn't thoroughly explained his answer to the boy. He is physically able to take Ciel's soul at any point, but it is forbidden to do so while in a contract. No lightning bolt would appear and strike him, a hellhound wouldn't tear him to pieces, nor would a wormhole suddenly transport him to an inescapable empty dimension.

Demons that violate that law are sentenced to burn in the underworld for eternity, which is why a contract is rarely broken. But the prince of darkness had far more important things to do than keep track of every one of the immortal terrors. If he wished, Sebastian would most likely get away with breaking the contact.

Sebastian was enraptured by Ciel from the moment he was summoned. The bitter hatred and desire for revenge dripped from his deliciously unforgiving soul. Recently, the demon noticed a change in the boy's spiritual energy. The frequent thank you's, consideration for others, and love for Sebastian tainted him with a light that Sebastian despised. If the changes continued, he would eventually be rid of the qualities that initially drew in the ravenous being. He couldn't bear the thought of his master selfishly turning into a happy teenager. No matter how much he cared for the boy, his demon instincts could only be suppressed for so long.

He pondered on the realization as he wiped himself off and clothed him and the slumbering boy. _My young master is becoming distorted, and I won't stand for it._

His mind made up, Sebastian pulled the boy onto his lap and gently kissed Ciel's neck. The boy grunted and shifted in his sleep; Sebastian cradled the young man's head against his shoulder.

"I will not allow your soul to twist any further from when we first made the contract," he thought aloud, "it's not what you want. Nothing will ever change you."

Sebastian kissed the boy's head and captured his waist in his arms; an infallible plan brewing in his devious mind.

* * *

_Oooh Sebby's up to no good!_

_Do you guys remember chapter seven? You know, the one where Sebastian turns into a hot sex panther? I'll wait while you look. Yeah, I can write some steamy yaoi—it's a gift._

_ ANYWAYS…I reread the chapter to remind myself that I need to editing is important and started laughing hysterically. Why, you ask? You're a curious kitten aren't you? Well, it's because I looked at the part where Sebastian "threw Ciel across the room" and pounced on him a millisecond later. I remembered that I was thinking of Edward Twilight—erm, Cullen—when I pictured Sebastian's movements then; like how shovelface and mister goatee (is that how you spell it?) threw each other around and ran across the ballet studio at the speed of light. Also in chapter 10 when Sebby prances through the forest like a majestic black unicorn that may or may not secretly be Equus. _

_I don't know why I thought of Twilight, Seabass is clearly hotter than a bedazzled vampire. But I couldn't stop laughing for like 5 minutes. I just wanted you to know._

_Was that weird? I think it was. You probably don't think it's as funny as I do. Oh well_

_Did you actually read that entire monologue? You're pretty awesome for putting up with my insane thoughts. *pokes affectionately*_

**_Please review so I can post another gloriously average chapter! :)_**

_FAREWELL MY HUMAN TOILETS! (I hope you've seen Inu x Boku SS. Kagerou is my hero)._

_But seriously, I write faster when you review…just keep that in your adorable little head._

* * *

_**Update 9/30**_

_*slowly crawls in* *smiles*_

_Why hello there, I see it's been almost a month since I've updated! I hope you aren't too upset with me. Being a high school senior is tough. Visiting colleges, completing applications, bugging my counselor to send my transcripts, and homework from multiple AP classes can take a lot out of a girl!_

_I know the direction which the story is heading and I promise not to leave you all hanging for months on end! Please bear with me as I navigate through this year and try to balance everything. I've completed my applications so I'll have a bit more time on my hands._

_Encouragement is very helpful and I appreciate every comment and message sent to me. Taking the time to review or contact me makes me want to write more!_

_Thanks for being so great!_

_Your fellow yaoi lover, Lindsay_


End file.
